


Not Your Bitch

by chronicopheliac



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Confused Steve Harrington, Flirting, I'm so glad those are tags, M/M, Sorry it's short, Tumblr Prompt, because that's apparently what I write, but i may continue?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: #59. “I’m yours.”





	Not Your Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> [From this prompt list!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/post/170737879150/writing-prompts)
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue with the party. ;D

Avoiding anyone in a small town was difficult. Avoiding Billy Hargrove was nearly impossible. The bastard seemed to be around every corner. If he wasn’t being threatening, he was mocking. Typical fucking schoolyard bully.

After all the shit between him and Nancy, the kids, the fucking swarm of demodogs, and still having to pass his classes, Steve didn’t have the time or energy for someone like Billy.

But there he was, after school. Wicked grin and wagging tongue, leaning against Steve’s car. What the hell did he want this time?

“Where’s your court, King Steve?” As if he didn’t know that Steve tended to go home alone these days.

“Get off my car.”

Pulling out a cigarette, Billy pushed away from the car, but he didn’t leave. “You and that skinny bitch are really through, huh? Haven’t seen you two together in a while.”

“None of your business.” Steve dropped himself into the driver’s seat, but Billy’s hand stopped the door before he could close it.

“Some prick is having a party tonight. See you there.” It wasn’t a question.

“I’m not your bitch, Billy.”

Billy leaned in, close enough for his breath to tickle Steve’s ear. “No. But I’m yours.”

Steve froze, his knuckles turning white with his grip on the wheel. “What.”

Laughing, Billy slapped the roof of the car. “Shit, that got you all fuckin’ hard, didn’t it? Steve fucking Harrington. See you tonight, King Steve.”

Steve slammed the door shut as soon as Billy let it go. No way was he going to the party. No fucking way. It was probably a trap. Billy probably had some guys, and as soon as Steve arrived they’d all pound his ass into the pavement.

But, as he watched Billy walk away, Steve could still feel the humid heat of Billy’s breath, sending a shiver down his spine. Goddamnit, he was curious. There was no way he’d be able to resist going to that stupid party, and he was probably going to get the shit kicked out of him but on the slim chance it was something else…

“Son of a bitch.”


End file.
